Voltage boosting circuits are especially useful in integrated circuits that require the generation and maintenance of a boosted signal having a voltage exceeding the power supply voltage.
To supply boosted voltages, voltage boosting drivers have been used. A typical voltage boosting driver consists of N concatenated voltage amplification cells. Each cell (except the first cell) receives, as input, output voltage of the preceding cell and amplifies that voltage. The first cell receives input voltage from an external source so that at the output of the last cell, the input voltage is amplified N times. The voltage amplification cells are controlled by control signals selected according to a predetermined charge sharing scheme.